


His Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Cute One shots :) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix And The Reader Are Best Friends, Lee Felix Loves Coffee, Lee Know Is A Yandere, Murder, it turns soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is a 20 year old who works at the newest coffee shop in town! Her boyfriend, Lee Minho has a big secret nobody knows about, On the other side, Her best friend, Lee Felix... Just loves coffee.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Cute One shots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006641
Kudos: 7





	His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! The names Lilly, Welcome to this fanfic I thought was good at the time, It's not my first time writing... But i'm pretty new to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Inkitt and Email accounts will be in the end notes)  
> (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ. *

**(3RD PERSON POV, MINHO AND SOME GUY)**

Minho cut on the light, revealing a poor man in a chair, tied up, bruised, and busted. **"Well.. When are you going to tell me what you did to MY girlfriend?"** Minho said as he walked towards the man. Hitting him in the face with a bat, laughing the whole time. **"I-I'll T-Tell Yo-You"** The man said, defeated. **"Good, now start talking"** Minho said removing the bat from his hand and dropping it to the ground. **"I liked her since you started to date her in high school... I always thought the way she smiled, talked, and how beautiful she was... I thought I could get at least a shot with her.. So I tried yesterday night and it didn't work out as I planned it to go... There! I said it! Are you happy now?! Can I go now?!"** The boy said while looking at me while Minho who was getting ready to pick up the bat again, he was mad. How can somebody do that to HIS girlfriend? 

**"You're funny, thinking I would let you go after all the things you did to Y/N... You sexually harassed her! You touched her in the worst ways possible! Even after she told you to stop, your an idiot"** Minho saying as he swung the bat towards the man, hitting his head. **"I'm honestly surprised that you're not dead yet, impressive"** Minho said hitting him again in the head, receiving a groan in pain coming from the man, making him grin. **"S-stop... Pl-Please..."** The man said begging for mercy. **"I don't think i'll stop any time soon, only until your dead"** Minho said putting the bat down and getting another tool to use on the man. A screwdriver? **"NO PLEASE!"** The man said screaming for his life. Minho took this as his chance and stabbed the man's eyes out causing the man to scream in pain. The man passed out. **"I guess he's dead, time to go home!"** Minho said as he put the tools back into the box and grabbed his backpack and put it over his shoulders, heading home.

* * *

**(1ST PERSON POV, Y/N AND LEE FELIX)**

**" Hey Felix! It's great to see you here again, it's been two days since I've last seen you!"** I said while waving at a happy Felix walking towards the counter of the coffee shop I worked at. **"Hey Y/N! I know it's been so long! I was busy with school and stuff, ya know?"** Felix said as he waved back **"Is it the usual?"** I asked Felix who was looking at the menu choices. **"Can I also get a blueberry muffin to come with that?"** Felix said as he handed me his credit card to scan. **"Sounds digusting, a blueberry muffin with a carmel macchiato"** I said making a disgusted face, making Felix laugh **"It doesn't sound THAT bad"** Felix said laughing **"Well, there goes another 6.75$ of your card"** I said giving it back to him.

 **"Eh, I could care less"** Felix said **"Okay then, go sit down and when I get done I'll call you up, k?"** I said as I pointed to the seat where he usually sat, in the front. **"Okay then"** Felix said as he sat down, smiling the whole time. I grabbed a muffin with a small, brown bag that says our logo on it. After that I went to the back and made the macchiato for Felix. I put a sticker on the coffee cup and wrote the words "<3 Felix <3" I smiled, looking like an idiot. Heading out the back I put the coffee and blueberry muffin on the counter and said. **"Felix! Order up!"** I saw him turn around and run towards the counter to get his order.

 **"Thanks Y/N! I got to go to work now... I'll see you tomorrow?"** Felix said as he ran out the door into his car **"Yea..."** I said, I might as well get to cleaning up, we open up very early and close early too... I'm usually up at 3 in the morning and go till 11:30 AM. 

**"My shift is finally over.. six hours of work is finally DONE!"** I said as I packed my things and headed out the door, saying goodbye to my co-workers. I got in my car and blasted the cold air, it was really hot outside today. I can't wait to get home and see my boyfriend, to be in his arms... I was listening to music and then I realized I was already home, what the hell? It takes about 30 minutes to get home, it feels like It took 2 minutes, weird. I close my car door and head to the door, unlocking the door with the keys I had. **"Honey? Are you home?"** I said as I looked around the depressing home. **"Guess he had to work later.."** I said as I kicked off my shoes and changed into my pajamas. **"Time to watch Netflix until he gets home!"** I said as I fell on the couch and turned on the TV to watch Netflix.

* * *

**(1ST PERSON POV, Y/N POV)**

I heard a car in the driveway, I smiled knowing who it was. I wanted to scare him, So I ran behind the kitchen counter and hid. I watched as the door opened, **it wasn't my boyfriend.** I stood there, who the hell are these people?! It was only one person, so maybe I could fight the man. I sneaked over and grabbed a kitchen knife. I was having chills, I was scared, I wanted my boyfriend, I needed him in this situation... I look above the kitchen counter realizing he was **gone and dead on the floor.** I gasped, did he kill himself?

**"Who's th-there..!"** I said trying to act confident **"It's me, Y/N"** I recognized that voice, **"MINHO!?"** I said as I ran towards the man, hugging him as hard as I could **"Are you okay?"** Minho said kissing the top of my forehead **"Yea... I was really scared though..."** I said pulling away from the hug. **"Well, you're safe now"** Minho said smiling **"So.. What are we going to do with body?"** I said making Minho widen his eyes.

 **"I totally forgot about that.."** Minho said as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulder, blood dripping on his jacket. I waited for a few more minutes, I looked at the door, revealing Minho in the doorway. **"Can we just go to bed? I need to think about what just happened"** I said as I ran up the stairs leaving Minho in the kitchen by himself.

* * *

**(1ST PERSON POV, LEE MINHO)**

**"I will always protect you, baby.. No matter what people do I will always hurt the people that hurt you, that's my job"** I said as I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and looked at the bed to see a sleeping Y/N, cute.. I got under the covers and kissed her cheek and fell asleep beside her. **IF ONLY SHE KNEW WHAT I DO FOR HER.**

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shi- You might have actually read this! if so THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH <3  
> Inkitt account: https://www.inkitt.com/CuteHyunjin  
> Email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com <3


End file.
